Before It Breaks
by insperating music
Summary: summary inside
1. Chapter 1

I don't own Twilight, outfits are on my profile. Hope you guys enjoy! :)

Summary: Isabella Swan just moved to La Push Washington with her father because of his job, also because of what Charlie does he doesn't spend much time with Isabella. Lets see what happens when she meets the pack. :) ( Sean Farris is Danny)

Sam, Emily- 23

Paul, Jared, Leah- 18

Quil, Jacob, Embry, Bella- 17

Seth, Collin, Brady- 15

" Isabella, is all of your belongings in the truck" my father Charlie asked me for the 100th time. Goodness gracious how many times do I have to tell this man.

"Yea dad"

He nodded and got into the back of our black Dodge Durango, you see my dad doesn't like to drive he usually has our driver, Daniel, drive him placed. I call him Danny. Right now we are on our way to a small town in Washington. I can't wait, I haven't been in a small town since I was a kid. I grabbed my iPod out of the back of my jeans and plugged my headphones in. I looked through my music and finally saw the song that would be perfect for this drive. I tapped the song to turn it on and put my headphones in my ears. Highway to Hell by ACDC played through my headphones. By the middle of the song my eyes were starting to droop until they finally closed when Not Afraid by Eminem started playing.

Few hours later

I woke up to someone shaking me. I pulled my headphones out of my ears and looked up. I blinked a few times to clear my vision. I saw James, I looked around and didn't see my dad. Where the hell is he? I swear if he is at another dam meeting.

" He took another car" Danny said breaking me from my thoughts. I sighed and looked at him.

" He is at a meeting, isn't he" I asked getting out of the car, stretching my legs.

" I'm sorry Bells"

I sighed again and asked him where we were.

" We have about 3 more hours, I stopped to see if you wanted something to eat and maybe smoke" He answered. I love Danny . Danny was about 26 years old, he was about 6 foot with brown hair and brown eyes. When he says smoke he means smoking weed. I usually give him money so he could buy us both some. We sometime smoke together and when that happens usually all the food is gone in our house afterwards.

" Yo, Bells" Danny said waving his hand in front of my face. I blinked my eyes a couple of time before answering.

" Yea, lets just get some food and then get back on the road."

Danny nodded and we both got back in the car, he drove us to a McDonald's and got us some food. I got 3 Mcdoubles, fries, a root beer, and a strawberry sunday. Danny had gotten 4 Mcdoubles, fries, and a coke. I always eat a lot, but gain no weight. I stay at 110 pounds, Danny always teases me saying when i get older im gonna be big as an elephant. I could care less i love my food. Once we got our food we ate it in the parking lot then went back on the road. The next couple of hours i spent on my iPod listening to music and playing Flappy bird. Pretty fun game but it makes me irritated sometime. I was just about to beat my high score when my phone vibrated and made me mess up. Oh hell no! Some one better be dying!

I pulled it out and answered it.

"Yea?"

"Isabella" the voice slurred. Great my dad is drunk. How can I tell its him? He is the only person that has ever called me Isabella.

" Dad, where are you" I asked annoyed that he always calls me when he is like this.

" La Push, Where are you" He slurred then hiccupped. I sighed.

" I'm almost there, are you gonna be there when i get there" I asked. He didn't answer, he hung up.

" Great" I muttered to myself. I looked up and out of the window just in time to see the Welcome to La Push sign. I smiled lightly and put my phone back in my pocket. About 20 minutes later we stopped in front of a huge house, or mansion i guess. I got out of the Durango, closed the door, and walked to the front of the house. I looked around and noticed we were all alone beside a house on our left. It was a decent family house, it reminded me of the one we used to have when i was younger. Dammit Bella, don't think about that! I shook my head slightly to clear my head. I waited until Danny was out so we could explore together.

We opened the front door and explored. The hou-mansion had 4 floors. God knows how many beds and baths. I don't understand why he gets so much room when he knows only me and Danny only stay here. Charlie is usually away on business, so it gets kinda lonely. I saw a note on one of the doors.

Dear Isabella,

I had a stylist do your room, all of your belongings are in it. I won't be home until late tonight or late tomorrow. I hope you like your room.

I love you,

Dad.

I crumpled up the note and opened the door. I liked it, I liked it a lot. It was a white room, a big queen size bed was in the middle sorta, it had one of those day bed against one of the walls, had a desk, a dresser. It was a beautiful room. I loved it. I smiled and walked in and saw my bags against the wall. I unpacked my clothes put them in my closet and in my dresser. I put up some of my posters on the wall. After i got done putting my clothes away i went to the kitchen to see if there was anything i could make for dinner. Surprisingly the fridge was stocked. Awesome, looks like me and Danny are getting high tonight. As i was closing the fridge door the door bell rang. Who the hell could that be? I walked to the front door and opened it. There stood a tall ass man, has russet skin, dark hair, and dark eyes. He was pretty hot i guess. The woman was about 5''5 same skin, hair, and eyes but she had scars on her face. She was still beautiful.

" We live next door and wanted to welcome you to La Push. My name is Emily and this is my fiancée Sam" the lad- Emily said.

" It's nice to meet you and thank you. Would you like to come in" I asked trying to be polite. It's not like i don't have manner, cause i do i just don't really use them because im always with family.

" No, thank you, we were just wondering if you wanted to come to dinner tonight" she asked hopefully.

" Umm, yea sure. Uhh thank you for inviting us. What time should we be there by?" I asked. Wow people are friendly here. I wonder if they are serial killers.

"At 5:30" Sam said. I nodded and they both said bye. I closed the door and yelled.

" Yo, Danny! We are invited for dinner next door at 5:30, so be ready by then."

I heard a faint ok from him. Alrighty then, I looked at the nearest clock and saw that it was 2:30. Cool, got some time to kill. I went up to my room and put up my iPod dock to listen to my music. I set my alarm on my cell phone for 4 o clock and looked through my music on my iPod. Hmmmm what song should i listen to? Ooooo my favorite song.

Leave it all to rest by Linkin Park.

I dreamed I was missing

You were so scared

But no one would listen

'Cause no one else cared

After my dreaming

I woke with this fear

What am I leaving

When I'm done here?

So if you're asking me

I want you to know

[Chorus]

When my time comes

Forget the wrong that I've done

Help me leave behind some

Reasons to be missed

And don't resent me

And when you're feeling empty

Keep me in your memory

Leave out all the rest

Leave out all the rest

Don't be afraid

I've taken my beating

I've shared what I've made

I'm strong on the surface

Not all the way through

I've never been perfect

But neither have you

So if you're asking me

I want you to know

[Chorus]

When my time comes

Forget the wrong that I've done

Help me leave behind some

Reasons to be missed

Don't resent me

And when you're feeling empty

Keep me in your memory

Leave out all the rest

Leave out all the rest

Forgetting all the hurt inside

You've learned to hide so well

Pretending someone else can come

And save me from myself

I can't be who you are

[Chorus]

When my time comes

Forget the wrong that I've done

Help me leave behind some

Reasons to be missed

Don't resent me

And when you're feeling empty

Keep me in your memory

Leave out all the rest

Leave out all the rest

Forgetting all the hurt inside

You've learned to hide so well

Pretending someone else can come

And save me from myself

I can't be who you are

I can't be who you are

I got my drawing book out and started to draw. I decided to draw Dumbledore from Harry Potter. I'm a huge nerd when i comes to Harry Potter. I have all the books and movies. I didn't notice how long i was drawing until my phone went off. I turned the alarm off and looked at what i drew. Eh it was ok i guess. I closed my book and went to get ready for dinner.

I got my shampoo, conditioner, body wash, my big loofah, and my towel. I went to one of the bathrooms and put my stuff down on the counter. I turned the shower on until it was the right temp for me and got in. I washed my hair and body then just stood in shower.

" Forgetting all the hurt inside, you've learned to hide so well. Pretending someone else can come and save me from myself"

This part kept replaying in my mind over and over. I remember when i was 15 i use to pray for someone to come and save me. I smiled for being so naive when i was younger. I got out of the shower once the water started turning cold. I wrapped a towel around my body and hair and went to my room.

I dried off and got dressed in a black tank top, with my superman sweater over it. Some Black skinny jeans, my blue DC, and two bracelets that had superman, green lantern, the flash, and batman logos on them. I did my hair in curls and put a little braid across my hair to keep it back. I looked at my phone and saw that it was about 5:15. I went to Danny's room and knocked on the door. A few minutes later he answered with no shirt. Dam! I mean he and I are like best friends but he is hot and i'm not afraid to admit it.

"You ok bells" he asked breaking me from my thoughts smirking. Asshole!

" Yea, are you coming or what" I answered irritated.

" Naw i'm gonna stay here and get high. Can i use your bong" he asked crossing his arms.

" Sure, just don't break it like the last one please" I said walking away.

I walked down stairs to get a bottle of water before leaving. I got my water and drank like half of it. I left the water on the counter and walked out the door. I was walking next door when a bunch of half naked guys ran inside of Emily's house. Holy shit, boy were they sexy. I walked up to the front door and knocked. Emily answered it and welcomed me in. Before i knew it there was a little girl wrapped around my legs squealing. Awww how cute.

" Im Cwaire, what your name" She asked smiling, So adorable.

I squat down to her level and said "Im Bella, its very nice to meet you"

Claire squealed again and took off running.

" I'm sorry she is an energized bunny" Emily apologized as we walked through the house.

" Don't worry bout it. She is so adorable" I said smiling.

" Alrighty then, we are having a BBQ in the back so i hope you like it. We have our friends here to welcome you" She said as we walked outside. There were like 18 people here. When we walked towards Sam everyone decides to stare at us, well me I guess.

" Hey Bella, how's it going" Sam asked while flipping a burger.

" Pretty good, how bout you" I answered while looking around. This place felt like home, it was absolutely beautiful.

" Same" he answered. I nodded and decided to walk around a bit i guess. I was about 5 ft away from Sam when my phone rang. I took it out of my pocket and looked at the caller ID

Charlie it read. Great, just great.

"Hello"

" Isabella, where are you" he slurred. Is he still drunk? God dam.

" Friends house, why"

The line went dead. He hung up...again. I sighed and hung up too. I went to turn around when i bumped into someone. I fell to the ground onto my ass.

" Oh, god sorry" the male voice said. I looked up to see a hand. I grabbed it and the guy helped me up. I brushed off my ass and looked at the guy that basically bumped into me. I felt weird. I blinked a few times then brushed my ass off and smiled lightly and walked away. I was about a few yards away whe the same guy that knocked me down came up to me.

" I'm Paul, im sorry for knocking you down earlier"

" It's nice to meet Paul, i'm Bella. Its ok, accidents happen." I said smiling slightly. He smiled and asked if I wanted to meet everyone.

" Sure"

" Awesome, come on" He said grabbing my hand and pulling me to the group.


	2. Chapter 2

I don't own Twilight. Hope you guys like it.

* * *

There was a spark when he grabbed my hand. What the hell was that. Maybe this was a bad idea, maybe I should just go home and get high. I looked up and saw that we were at the group. Everyone were just staring as if I just told them I was Taylor Swift. I think i might get murdered...

" Bella, this is Sue, her husband Harry, Billy, Old Quil, Jake, Seth, Jared, his girlfriend Kim, Quil, Embry, Leah, Collin, and Brady, and of course Emily, Sam, and Claire" Paul said pointing every out. I was tempted to do the " I come in peace" sign on my hand. Instead I just waved and said " Hi" like a nerd. It's not that I'm shy, I just don't know them. Once I get to know them and I like them, I'll act like myself and not quiet.

" It's nice to meet you dear" the woman Sue said holding out her hand. I shook it politely and said " You to Ma'am."

" Take a seat. There is enough room" Harry said waving his hand towards the empty seat beside me. I smiled at him in thanks and sat down.

" So Bella, where are you from." Old Quil asked politely.

" Everywhere" I answered looking into the small fire between the circle of people.

" What do you mean" Jake asked with a confused look on his face.

" I move around a lot" I answered shrugging my shoulders a slightly as if it was no big deal. I love traveling, I really do but I would like to stay in one place for more than a year or two.

" Why" Seth asked.

" My dad's job" I answered looking to him.

" What does your dad do" Billy asked .

" He owns a construction business, so when there is a new place that needs a lot of construction, we move" I said looking at him for a moment then back at the fire.

" Foods done" we heard Sam yell. All the boys jumped up and went to the food, while the adults got up and went to get some. I laughed because it reminded me of how my family and I used to be when I was younger. I shook my head to get rid of the memory.

" You want me to get you something" Paul asked looking at me. I looked back and just stared. His eyes were beautiful, they were like a forest green. I smiled lightly and said " I can get it."

" No, it's ok. I want to" He insisted smiling. He looked so carefree, so happy.

" Lets go get some food" I said smiling and standing up holding my hand to help him up. He smiled widely and took my hand. I pulled him, well-tried to anyway. We walked to the Food table and there was enough to feed an army. There was like a buffet, I bet Danny is gonna be so jelly of this.

" Go on get some food" Paul said nudging me, I looked at him and nudged him back. Dam, he feels like a dam rock. He chuckled and gave me a plate and got himself a plate. We went through the food and in the end i had some potato salad, a hot dog, some chips and a soda. Paul had three burger, two hot dogs, potato salad, chips, and two water bottles. Dam this boy can eat. We went and sat down and began eating. Half way through eating and taking my phone rang. I grabbed my phone from my pocket and looked at the ID, it had a pic of Danny and I wonder what's wrong. Suddenly I didn't feel so hungry.

" Do you want this" I asked Paul giving him my food. He nodded but looked worry. I got up from the group, walked away, and answered it.

" What's wrong" I asked.

" When you coming home" Danny asked.

" umm, I don't know. Why?"

" Well, maybe because your mom is here"

" Why?"

" I don't know, but Charlie is coming home early so you have to come home and get her to leave"

" Threaten to call the police on her or OH! Tell her I'm in Seattle for the night because I'm at a concert and I'll meet her tomorrow on the beach"

" Alright, See you when you get home and be careful"

I hung up. Why now? Why does she want to come home now? She hasn't wanted anything to do with me for 2 years. I felt my eyes water up, I blinked back the tears and walked back to the group.

" Everything ok" Paul asked worried as I sat down. I nodded and smiled light. He didn't look convinced but thankfully let it go.

" So you like video games" Quil asked.

" Sometimes " I answered shrugging my shoulders then took a drink of my yummy strawberry soda.

" What kind of games do you play" Seth asked before Quil could. I giggled at that then answered

" I don't play a lot but when it's a lazy day. My friend and I play video games and have obesity day"

" What's an obesity day" Leah asked with an attitude. I really want to smack the shit out of her I swear.

" It's when we go to the store the day before and get a whole bunch of junk food and see how much weight we put on " I answered smiling. The last time I had an obesity day was a few months ago i gained like 4 pounds while Danny gained about 6 pounds at one point Danny and me ate so much that we threw up...then ate again. We get serious when we have a obesity day, they are amazing.

" So you wanna hang out tomorrow" Kim asked in a small voice.

" I would, but I have somethings to do, but maybe another time" I answered sadly. I wanted to really bad but i have to handle my mom tomorrow.

" Why not" Leah rudely asked.

" Because I have stuff to do" I answered rudely back glaring at her.

" You think your better than us don't you? Just because you have money and a big house" She seethed while glaring back. What are you serious? I'm so sick of being judged by that. They are just like everyone else. MY hand started to shake with anger, my eyes started to water.

I blinked them away and stood up and calmly looked into her eyes and said " You don't know me,so don't act like you do." I walked away and headed back home. I heard some of the group yell my name but I didn't really care, all I wanted to do was go home and smoke some weed. I reached my front door and opened the door. I saw Danny in the living room playing video games. I quietly up behind him and yelled " BOO!" Danny jumped up and screamed like a little girl. I started laughing so dam hard I fell to the ground. Danny saw me and ran to me and started tickling me.

" STOP! I'M GOING TO PEE" I screamed laughing so hard. My bladder was about to pop, the last time he tickled me I might have peed on him, ok I did pee on him. Danny jumped up and I ran into the nearest bathroom. I did my business, washed my hands, and went back to the living room. I looked at the nearest clock and it read 9:30 p.m. I sat down next to Danny and grabbed the joint out of his mouth and took a hit, I then blew the smoke in Danny's face. I did that a few more times then put it back in his mouth.

" So, how did it go" Danny asked putting the joint in the ashtray.

" It was going pretty good until a rude ass girl decides that I think I'm to good for them because I can't hang out with them tomorrow" I said pretty pissed. I thought maybe I was gonna have some friends.

" Why didn't you kick her ass" he asked rolling another joint.

" Well, I don't know maybe because if I did I was out numbered. There was one of me and a group of people who is family with that bitch. I don't wanna die" I said taking the joint he just finished, got his lighter and took a few hits.

" Well that sucks" he said taking the joint and taking a few hits, he started to hand it to me but i shook my head. I got up and went to the kitchen, I opened the freezer and saw strawberry ice cream. Oh my god! My favorite, I grabbed it, closed the freezer and got two spoons for Danny and me. I walked back to the living room and sat next to Danny and handed him a spoon. While he opened the ice cream I changed Danny's video games to the regular tv. I put on Family Guy. I got my spoon and got some ice cream.

" Wanna sleep in the living room tonight" Danny asked with a mouthful of ice cream. I nodded and smiled but failed cause of the ice cream. We ate the whole tub of ice cream. Dam it was good.

" Lets go get our pj's on and we will meet down here ok" Danny said picking me up from the couch. I smiled and ran up the stairs to my room. I got dressed in my grey sports bra, a pair of checkered shorts, and a long white sleeved shirt. I picked up my teenage mutant ninja turtle blanket and my phone charger and went down stairs. When I reached down stairs Danny was shirtless in the door way talking to someone. I walked up behind him and kicked him in the ass. He flinched and rubbed his ass. I laughed so loud and opened the door wider, I saw Jake and Quil.

" Hey, what's up" I asked giggling.

" We just wanted to apologize for what Leah said, she is a major bitch" Jake said eyeing Danny. What the hell?

" Just be lucky she was with family when she said that" Danny said still rubbing his ass.

" Why" Quil asked confused.

" Because crazy bitch here would have kicked her ass to the moon and back" Danny answered.

" Shut up and go get fat" I said hitting him in the back of the head and pushing him away from the door, he stuck his tongue out at me and walked into the kitchen. What a fat ass. I giggled and looked at Jake and Quil.

" It's ok, nothing that hasn't happened before" I said shrugging my shoulders.

" Are you dating him" Jake asked me suddenly.

" Excuse me" I asked shocked.

" You shouldn't date him, he isn't right for you" he said coldly. What? Is this kid serious? I can't believe he just said that! I looked at Quil and he looked everywhere but at me. These people are insane! I knew this whole thing was a mistake! Great now I'm pissed, isn't this lovely.

" Who the hell do you think you are telling me who I should date and who I shouldn't date! Did I come out of your dick? No I don't think so! So why don't you two go and don't come back because if you do i will take a baseball bat to your balls. Have a nice night" I said at the verge of yelling then slammed the door in their face. I walked to the living room and waited for Danny. When Danny came back he had cookies, chips, cereal, soda, and some milk. He had to make like 3 trips though, I think it was worth it though.

" Where did your friends go" Danny asked eating half of a chocolate cookie.

" I have no friends, well besides you. Your my number one best friend" I said after taking a big gulp of milk.

" What about those guys at the door" he asked taking the milk from me and drinking some. Yea, we drink from each other so what? We are practically family.

" They thought I was dating you, then said I shouldn't and I got angry" I explained taking my milk back and putting it on the coffee table. He nodded, understanding. We then sat back and watched American Dad. A couple of episodes later we heard the front door slam shut. We both turned around and saw my dad stumbling into the house. Is he still fucking drunk?! I sighed and got up. I went and helped my dad onto one of the couches and layed him down, I put my blanket on him and he snuggled into it. I smiled slightly and went to sit back with Danny.

" You ok" he asked covering us up with his blanket. I nodded and smiled slightly. I know he didn't believe me but thankfully he let it go. I grabbed the Doritos and put them between us so we both can eat some. My eyes became droopy until they shut completely for the night.

* * *

I apologize for spelling errors or punctuation errors. I hope you all have a wonderful day and week.


End file.
